Mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, allow users to download software applications that are often created by third party developers or to utilize applications that may be pre-loaded on such mobile devices when provided to users. Some users are unable to accurately judge the behavior of a software application and the trustworthiness of the third party developer. Thus, a user may unknowingly download a software application that seeks to infect the smartphone or tablet computer with a virus, inconspicuously transmit the user's personal information for a malicious purpose, consume an unreasonable amount of power, transmit an unreasonable amount of data over a communication network, or otherwise compromise the user's enjoyment of the mobile device. Users who can accurately judge the behavior of a software application and the trustworthiness of the third party developer may avoid such issues.